Potter and Evans
by kamoned
Summary: Everybody had something to say about it, though it was hardly their business. That was the thing about Potter and Evans, they think, they were too exciting to ignore.


**Disclaimer:** Characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Everybody had something to say about it, though it was hardly their business. That was the thing about Potter and Evans, they think, they were too exciting to ignore.

* * *

**1971**

"Won't they shut up?"

"Not bloody likely."

"It's so annoying."

"I know."

"I wish they would shut it."

"Don't we all?"

"Too bad Potter can't keep his mouth shut."

"Evans is worse."

"True, but she's nice when you aren't pissing her off."

"You have a point there."

"Sweet Merlin, what will it take to get them to shut up?"

"All the galleons in the world."

**1972**

"It's been a year."

"The exact same thing is happening."

"Can't they stop?!"

"If only."

"One of these days I'll hex the both of them."

"I'll come with."

**1973**

"He should just ask her out already."

"It's getting pathetic. We all can see he wants to."

"Well, except for them."

"Potter – the lucky bastard."

"_Evans_ is the lucky one."

"Would that relationship even work?"

"It so will."

"I don't think it will."

"I bet you ten galleons it'll happen."

"You're so gonna lose."

"We'll see – oh! Ha ha! She's blushing at something he said! It's so happening!"

"…"

**1974**

"He should really just ask her out."

"Even I agree."

"Wait – fuck, Potter, are you stupid?"

"Shite! What is he playing at?"

"She'll never like you now, idiot!"

"I guess this means I'm winning."

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, arse."

**1975**

"So Potter asked Evans out…"

"And?"

"She said no."

"Ha!"

"This doesn't mean it won't happen!"

"Alright…"

"And you didn't see their faces. Potter was so confused, it was hilarious. It was like no one had ever said no to him before."

"Most likely, the spoiled prat."

"And Evans was bright red. Like a tomato. So disturbing."

"Doesn't that always happen, according to you, at least?"

"Yeah. They really need to just date."

**1976**

"Potter has walked into the room. The sexual tension has risen to unfathomable levels."

"I could cut it with a blunt knife. It's so uncomfortable to be in a room with those to."

"Did ya hear? They're friends now."

"After all the crap that happened last year? Wow, Evans… I don't think she's ever let something go this quickly."

"I know. I guess she just wants him _that_ much."

"She does not!"

"She does! I've seen her staring at him and she blushes every time he smiles at her."

"…That doesn't mean anything."

"You're so losing. Hilarious."

"…"

**1977**

"According to Black, Evans agreed to date Potter last night."

"Fuck."

"Hand it over, loser."

**1978**

"I've seen them snogging way too much for comfort."

"I know. I guess you'd prefer them broken up right about now, would you?"

"Don't be an arse. Even though it's sickening, they both are _so_ happy. Would you want to crush that, because I don't?"

"You're right. I'm almost not upset that I had to give you ten galleons."

"But, either way, I don't need to see them snogging or anything. For real."

"I heard they're in love with each other."

"From who?"

"Black and Pettigrew, of course. Who else?"

"True."

"They both laughed their arses off at Potter and Evans."

"Predictably."

"It's still weird to think that two people who used to fight so much would fall in love."

"D'you think they'll stay together for long?"

"I don't know. Maybe. They want the same things. But I still can't get my head outta second year."

"Yeah, me as well. But we're finishing school soon and they're still together. It might work."

**Later 1978**

"I've heard something _absurd_."

"What?"

"You remember Potter and Evans, right?"

"Who could forget? They were stars of the Hogwarts gossip mill."

"Well, apparently their Potter and Potter now. They got married in the fall."

"Shite. I guess they did work then."

"Hm. This puts a new perspective on things."

"It certainly does."

**1981**

"You-Know-Who's dead, but at what price?"

"What d'you mean? Can't we just go out and celebrate like everyone else?"

"But didn't you hear? The reason he's dead?"

"No…"

"It's amazing – You-Know-Who dies and the Prophet doesn't even talk about the family that got ripped apart because of it. Well – they're saying that last night You-Know-Who went to find the Potters."

"Oh…fuck. What happened?"

"Lily and James Potter – they're dead. And their son, Harry-"

"They had a son?!"

"I guess. But Harry Potter, he's the reason You-Know-Who's dead. He couldn't kill the kid – and Harry's just a baby. One years old."

"He couldn't kill a baby?! My brother, your parents – but not a baby?!"

"Yeah! And, what's worse? All day we've been celebrating the day a kid was orphaned. Lily and James were _our_ age! They were 21 and they're dead!"

"A lot of people've died, I hope you know."

"I know, but this just feels different. We used to know them. Also, Sirius Black's on his way to Azkaban, for betraying the Potters and _killing_ Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles!"

"Damn. It just fell apart for them all yesterday."

"But what about Lupin? He used to be a sweet kid. I'll bet his entire life just got screwed. And Harry Potter – he's gonna be remembered in magical history! For the death of his parents!"

"I never thought of it like that…"

"I know, you were focused on You-Know-Who's death. Like everyone else. But I think we have to acknowledge what happened yesterday before we can go out and party. I feel an obligation."

"So do I. We should go pay our respects."

"We should."


End file.
